Glimpse
by juniperwing
Summary: The first time Blaise Zabini suggested that Draco Malfoy was staring at Ginny Weasley, Draco hexed him. DM/GW onesided.


The first time Blaise Zabini suggested that Draco Malfoy was staring at Ginny Weasley, Draco hexed him.

The second time it was suggested, the Slytherin Prince scowled and hit his friend in the chest.

The third time, the blonde gritted his teeth and ignored the remark.

"The Weaslette looks good today, wouldn't you say Draco? You have been staring at her, you know." Blaise Zabini made it his top priority to let these words escape his mouth daily at the breakfast table. Infuriating Draco Malfoy was quite amusing, in his opinion. How was he supposed to know that the blonde would actually begin to harbor slight, forbidden feelings for the red head?

What was he supposed to do when the joking comments showed truth in them? He actually did stare at her now. His thoughts were incessantly pertaining to her. Was he supposed to chuckle and say the blood-traitor would be lucky if someone actually thought she was attractive? He could always hex the speaker, couldn't he?

He was supposed to always hate her. She was a blood-traitor; a Gryffindor; a Weasley. He was proudly pureblood; she was not. Malfoys and Weasleys did not mix. There was supposed to be nothing but loathing to be felt for the other. _Things do not always go as they are supposed to._

Pansy was baffled at his sudden withdrawal from her. They were in love. How could he suddenly tell her, "leave me the hell alone." The other Slytherins were just as confused as she was. The Malfoy heir spending less and less time around them? Before the past few weeks, the Slytherin Prince would spend his spare time pacing circles about the common room. He would boast of how high his father was in the Ministry and with the Dark Lord. Their common dwelling was eerily silent without this. They almost missed it.

If a Malfoy had fallen for a Weasley, why couldn't a Weasley fall for a Malfoy? He was slowly developing an unsettling obsession while she got to keep the hatred that he longed to feel. How was that fair at all? If anything, he should be the one who got to despise her and she should have to deal with this damn infatuation. After all, it was common knowledge that Malfoys are better than Weasleys. _Too bad life's not fair. _

Parkinson's screeching laughter could be heard through all the Slytherin dormitories. Two of the most hated Gryffindors were together? In her opinion, it was just too amazing. Potter and the Weaslette were officially a couple according to latest school gossip. The rest of Slytherin house grinned and mocked and laughed at this news; Draco Malfoy stood silently. Scarhead could get the girl but he couldn't? He was better than Potter! How could she not see that; how could anyone not see it?

One glance at the mirror let him know he had not been mistaken. His hair fell into place perfectly and his eyes were cold and just as uninviting as he desired them to be. A thin scar, subtle and mostly unnoticeable, ran the length of his jaw bone. He should have been irresistible to every witch, and possibly even some wizards, in Hogwarts. How he wasn't was a mystery to him.  
As he ran a hand through his blonde locks and began to turn away, the sleeve of his robe slid down. A quick glimpse of a dark-colored tattoo was all that was needed to pull the Malfoy heir out of his pompous attitude. The dark mark glimmered eerily. This was why he was so despised, was it not? One mistake turned him into a target for hatred.

His fingers danced along the dull silver blade, desperately thankful he knew it would do nothing to remove the dreaded mark by simply dragging across his forearm. Nothing would ever let anyone forget his mistaken choice; it would be there for eternity and for the world to see if his sleeve happened to slip. He would never be anything but a monster to Ginevra Molly Weasley. Some things just don't happen in life, and requited love for a Malfoy and a Weasley is one of them.

* * *

_All belongs to JK Rowling_

_Thanks for reading :] I'd appreciate any reviews a lot. _


End file.
